Certain conventional data archive systems utilize virtual folders to group assets (i.e., metadata and content such as electronic documents, electronic images, etc.) stored as part of the system. For example, once a user has stored one or more assets as part of the data archive system, the user can add any of the stored assets to a virtual folder. By allowing users to associate particular assets with one or more virtual folders, conventional data archive systems provide the user with the ability to logically organize assets in a manner that makes sense to the user. Additionally, with such a configuration, conventional data archive systems allow the user to perform actions on related assets associated with a particular virtual folder, such as searching and retrieving associated assets.